An electronic game apparatus may include one or more controller units that may be manipulated by one or more participants in order to simulate a game activity such as a boxing game. Examples of electronic game assemblies using electronic inputs, controllers for video games or other computing devices, and/or mechanical boxing games are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,088,510; 3,235,259; 3,856,304; 4,090,712; 4,349,708; 4,366,960; 4,398,717; 4,414,438; 4,492,830; 4,509,383; 4,588,187; 4,695,953; 4,758,691; 4,769,517; 4,846,693; 4,850,591; 4,976,429; 4,995,610; 5,174,759; 5,178,545; 5,239,464; 5,288,078; 5,311,207; 5,421,590; 5,453,758; 5,511,983; 5,594,215; 5,668,574; 5,670,992; 5,732,953; 5,749,577; 5,766,077; 5,820,462; 5,919,092; 5,963,199; 5,967,898; 5,976,018; 5,989,094; 6,033,309; 6,068,554; 6,093,105; 6,162,120; 6,191,777; 6,201,947; 6,280,286; 6,319,121; 6,607,437; 6,623,358; 6,645,070; 6,714,189; 6,805,631; 6,809,722; 6,878,062; and RE33662; in U.S. Design Pat. No. D375326; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0018359; 2003/0022717; 2003/0036417; 2004/0155865; 2004/0224602; 2004/0259638; 2005/0014542; 2005/0159206; and 2005/0245304; and in European Patent No. EP830879. The entire disclosures of each of the patents, patent applications, and patent application publications recited in this and in other paragraphs are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety and for all purposes.